gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-18E Kämpfer
The MS-18 Kämpfer (ケンプファー) was a prototype mobile suit created by the Principality of Zeon in the series Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics The "E" in the MS-18E Kämpfer's model number was an abbreviation for the German word "einhauen," which translates to "one strike." "One strike" summed up the Kämpfers role in combat as a fast assault unit. It was meant to strike quickly, cause massive damage with its varied weapons loadout, and make a fast escape. The Kämpfer was a very focused design, never intended to work outside of its created role. Within this role it was an exceptional unit, rivaling the Federation RX series in firepower and speed. The unit was covered with thrusters and verniers to give it high maneuverability. Conversely, the large number of thrusters resulted in a high fuel consumption rate, limiting it to only being operable for short periods of time. Its designers chose only minimal armor plating, even removing the hip mounted skirt armor found on most mobile suits entirely from the design. The choice of conventional explosives and weapon systems in favor of beam weapons was made to reduce the drain on its powerplant and resultant drop in speed. Weapon racks were designed to be ejected from the unit as they were expended, minimizing dead weight. The unit was intended to be operated by special forces, built to be easily disassembled and reassembled in blocks. This was to aid in its insertion and activation behind enemy lines. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcans :An uncommon feature on Zeon MS, the Kampfer has 2 vulcans in the head similar to Federation Mobile Suits. ;*Beam Saber :There is a beam saber recharge rack located in each thigh, allowing the Kampfer to quickly draw them for attack. ;*ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr 192mm Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun that is possibly the same model used by the Efreet, it can also be loaded automatically by an electric mechanism. One can be stored behind the legs, and one be hand carried at the same time. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka II : Similar to the bazooka's used by the Rick Dom II, they have 10 rounds in each of thier attached magazines. There are two bazooka's are stored on the back. ;*Sturm Faust :A hand-held, single-shot, rocket propelled grenade. Zeon mobile suits were often equipped with at least one Sturm Faust during the One Year War. Designed before the beginning of the One Year War, the Sturm Faust was made to be cheap, lightweight and disposable but powerful anti-ship weapon - and also proved to be a effective anti-mobile suit weapons. Two Sturm Fausts could be stored on hardpoints on the legs of the Kampfer. ;*Prototype Beam Rifle :A experimental beam weapon developed at Axis after the One Year War, it's effective firing range is 1.8 times that of a ordinary beam rifle, because it's powered by it's own built in generator it can be wielded by Zaku type MS. The generator however only has enough power for five shots. Appears in Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait of a Young Comet. ;*Chain Mine :The chain mine was a number of disc-shaped mines connected to each other by flexible cable. Each mine had magnetic claws on its underside, allowing it to be attached to objects. The chain mine could be thrown out like grenades one by one, laid on the ground or fixed to a building as a mine, or (most destructively) attached to a single enemy and detonated - this attack method was used by Kämpfer against the prototype Gundam NT-1. It failed to destroy the NT-1, but did heavily damage its newly-tested chobham armor. The chain mine was later improved upon and enlarged, for use by RX-78GP03 Dendrobrium as the demolition chain. Special Equipment & Features ;*Weapons Racks :Mounted on several points on the Kämpfer are weapon racks which are used to mount various weapons when not in use, and can be ejected when expended. These weapon racks can be use for its shotgun, bazookas and sturm fausts. History In the few remaining days and weeks before the end of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon churned out several new prototype mobile suits. One of these new units was known only as the YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype, which Zeon engineers quickly began producing different variations and redesigns to create custom units meant to excel in specific mission roles. One of the variations created was the MS-18E Kämpfer. Despite the drawbacks of limited armor and high fuel-consumption, the Kämpfer was still an incredible mobile suit. Due to its late introduction to the war, only a few units were ever produced. A single Kämpfer was fielded by Zeon's Cyclops Team during their infiltration of the Libot Colony in the neutral Riah Republic of Side 6 on the 20th of December, Universal Century 0079. This unit, piloted by an inebriated Mikhail Kaminsky, destroyed the entire Scarlet Team mobile suit squadron of the assault carrier Gray Phantom single handedly. It then faced its primary objective, the Earth Federation's RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". The Kämpfer failed to destroy NT-1 and in turn fell prey to the Gundam's wrist-mounted 90mm gatling cannon. In Gundam Legacy, a single Kämpfer served as the control unit for the "Silver Lance" weapon for the Operation Silver Lance plot against the Republic of Zeon in U.C. 0084. It was piloted by former Zeon pilot Lilia Flaubert. In the series Ecole du Ciel, from its ease of disassemble and reassembly, the Kämpfer has seen usage by post-war pirates and later with the Axis forces. A prototype Kämpfer is operated by Akira and later in the series, Asuna Elmarit. At the point of U.C. 0086, the unit's parts are difficult to locate, making maintenance of the unit extremely difficult. Later this unit is even seen fielded by AEUG, a testament to its high performance. Variants ;*MS-18F Kämpfer Beam Weapon Type Picture Gallery Ms-18ekampfer.gif|mobile suit gundam 0800 war in the pocket Ms-09rii-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm giant bazooka Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Panzer faust ms-18e-chainmine.jpg|Chain mine ms-18e-shotgun.jpg|ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr shotgun Kampfer-box.jpg|HG 1/144 MS-18E Kämpfer box art Hg-kampfer-illustration.jpg|HG box illustration w/o lettering MS-14E.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MS-18E Kämpfer box art Kaempfer-calendar.jpg|Kämpfer calendar Ms-era-p088.jpg|Mikhail's destroyed Kämpfer (December, U.C.0079). - MS ERA Ms-18e-4967263097_392c6fe316_b.jpg|Cockpit seat of Mikhail's destroyed Kämpfer. MS-18E 2.jpeg MS-18E.jpeg Ms-18e.jpeg Trivia *"Kämpfer" is the German word for "fighter". *The concept of an Assault Mobile Suit was reused in 0083, when Mika Akitaka designed the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra as an Anaheim Electronics attempt to create an assault suit. References Gd_hguc_ms_18_kampfer_e.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Model Kit MS-18 Kampfer Gd_hguc_ms_18_kampfer_g.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Model Kit MS-18 Kampfer MS18E Kampfer - TechDetail.jpg|MS-18E Kampfer - Technical Detail External Links *MS-18E Kämpfer on MAHQ.net ja:MS-18E ケンプファー